Most snowboards have several features in common, such as a longitudinal center axis, at least one tip, sidecut on both sides, and binding mounts for both feet. However, as with skis, manufacturers construct different types of snowboards for different snowboarding activities. Freestyle boards tend to be short and have upturned tips and tails. Cruising boards for carving on groomed runs tend to be long and stiff and include some damping to maintain edge hold. Backcountry powder boards are wide and long and may have binding fasteners (i.e., inserts) shifted rearwardly. All-around boards for both freestyle and freeriding fall somewhere in between these features.
Jumping is one activity particularly popular with freestyle riders. Launching into the air may be accomplished on a mound of snow, from the edge or side of a snowboard half-pipe, off a ledge, drop-off, other structures, or anywhere else imaginable. In order to use the board to jump higher, experienced riders will often load the shovel or heel of the board just prior to take off. This maneuver helps to spring the rider further up, similar to diving off a diving board (except that the board is attached to the jumper's feet). Snowboards may be stiffly constructed to provide more launch power. However, freestyle boards are typically short and a stiff, short board will not ride with quiet control and speed on hardpack surfaces. Furthermore, snowboarders typically hit jumps at an angle (not straight-on). The rider must hold an edge bite in the last and most critical ten feet of the approach, especially when loading the tip or tail. Therefore, torsional rigidity and control from the bindings to the edge contact points may be even more important. Landing from a jump also is also preferably controlled, smooth, and soft.
The snowboard of the present invention was developed to provide additional torsional strength between the bindings and the snowboard edge contact points for improved jumping. The board maintains good midflex and carving ability, as well as superior damping even with short board lengths. Increased edge stability and control and smoother, more cushioned landings from jumps also result from the present snowboard construction. Thus, a snowboard is provided that improves performance in freestyle jumps and stunts while maintaining excellent freeriding characteristics.